D
D''', also known as the '''Navy Cybersaur Ranger, is an evil Cybersaur Ranger who is the partner of the Cyber SpinoZord, only because he forced it to forge a partnership with him. Biography One of the Emoticons' first generals, D wreaked havoc on ancient Earth. He fought against Archaeos & the Cybersaurs in the past. He attempted to control Cyber SpinoZord to wipe out the rest of the dinosaurs by driving it insane, before Miranda's ancestor rose up & quelled the Cyber SpinoZord's rampage & bloodlust. The Cyber SpinoZord then defeated D with a stomp as both fell into a deep slumber. Reawakening in the present by Chaos & given fake Cybersaur Ranger powers with the D-Cell, D now seeks revenge & plots to wipe out all life on Earth. He appears & kidnaps Miranda Cosgrove. the Navy Cybersaur Ranger's goal is to use Miranda's voice & the secret legendary Cybersaur Cell, #00, to take control of the Cyber SpinoZord once again while cutting his ties to the Emoticons. However, after being knocked out of the Spino Megazord, D falls to his death after being mortally wounded by the Red Cybersaur Ranger in Double Arms Mode. The Return of the Ferocious General D eventually returns without his Navy Cybersaur Ranger powers but overwhelmed with new powers he gained from the Underworld & armed with a jagged spear/sword-type weapon & wearing a cape. He finds himself needing drinks of Restoration Water to keep himself in check. D had also escaped from the Underworld & orchestrates a scheme to use Miranda's singing voice to raise an army of the dead to conquer the world. When the Cybersaur Rangers foil his plans, D enlarges himself to destroy the world before he is hindered by Miranda's singing as the Spino Megazord destroys him. Can't Keep Him Down Navy Cybersaur Ranger Arsenal *'Cell Buckle': Cybersaur Cell-storing belt & communicator. *'Cybersaur Cells': **'D - D-Cell': Main battery-like device used by the Navy Cybersaur Ranger. Used for finishers with the Spinorang. **'00 - SpinoCell': Battery-like device that D uses to steal Miranda's voice & summon the Cyber SpinoZord. *'Spinorang': Main Weapon. Doubles as instrument to control &/or summon the Cyber SpinoZord. Inserting the D-Cell into the Spinorang allows the Navy Cybersaur Ranger to perform two finishing attacks. *'SpinoCycle': Personal motorcycle. *'Jagged Spear/Sword: His personal sword that he manifested from his body during his fight with the Red, Pink, & Violet Cybersaur Rangers after coming from the Underworld. He did not use this during his tenure as the Navy Cybersaur Ranger. '' Zords *Cybersaur #00: 'Cyber SpinoZord' Stats *Height: 198 cm (49.5 m: giant) *Weight: 172 kg (425.0 t: giant) Trivia *He is the second Navy Ranger & the first ''Spinosaurus-themed Ranger. *The Navy Cybersaur Ranger is the first (fully) evil Ranger to also associate with the term used by the main team. This is because Cybersaur Rangers are by definition partners of Cybersaurs, & he is a Cybersaur Ranger in order to forcibly control the Cyber SpinoZord. He is, however, not a Cybersaur Ranger in terms of the team. **The Navy Cybersaur Ranger follows the Green Ranger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers & the White Dino Ranger from Dino Thunder as the evil Ranger in a dinosaur-themed season, after the Gold Cybersaur Ranger broke the tradition of the Sixth Ranger in a dinosaur-themed season being initially an enemy. *The Navy Cybersaur Ranger can use his boomerang as a flute, similar to how Tommy & Zen-Aku used their weapons as a flute. *The Navy Cybersaur Ranger will be the second unique individual evil Ranger not to become good, immediately following Enter (Dark GB Ranger) in the final episodes of Power Rangers: GB. *D is the only blue Cybersaur Ranger who's Cybersaur doesn't form an arm, as the Cyber SpinoZord becomes the main torso of it's combination. **Because of this, a combination of the three blue Cybersaur Rangers zords is possible, but whether or not it will be used is unlikely. *Following the face theme of the Emoticons, D represents feral facial expressions. Category:Power Rangers Cybersaurs Category:Blue Ranger Category:Navy Ranger Category:Evil Rangers Category:Villains Category:Monster